Operation Ragnarok
by KV1789
Summary: As if the Aragami weren't the only threat to humanity, the Chimera arrive on Earth a century late to reclaim the planet from both humanity and the Aragami. How will Fenrir deal with this three-way clash? The Gods have fallen, but shall man follow? Takes place during and after God Eater Burst.
1. Prologue

**North Asian region (Formerly Mongolia)**

 **August 19, 2072**

* * *

 _ **BGM:**_ _Resistance: Retribution OST - Bohn_

* * *

Chaos.

It was the only thing that could describe the situation.

Among the haze of smoke and gunfire, the stench of strange-looking dead bodies, a God Eater was fleeing from their enemy, or rather, enemies. The mission was supposed to be a simple recon mission to see what happened in what was formerly Russia, ever since Fenrir's Russian Branch went dark in the first few months of the year. The Far East and North Asian branches were dispatched by the HQ to check on the reports sent to them prior to the Russian Branch going silent. What they found was not Aragami, but something else.

The God Eater in question was none other than God Eater Recruit Alisa Illinichina Amelia. The plane bringing her and the rest of the 1st Unit to the location was shot down mid-flight. Fortunately, they were equipped with parachutes since they were supposed to make an airdrop into the area. Interestingly, they were advised to tightly wear gas masks during the mission. Why, however, was never said to them. What was certain at this very moment was that she had to _RUN_.

Red energy bolts were fired at her as blood-curdling screeches were directed at her. She lost her radio, so calling help from her other teammates was not an option. Looking back at her assailants, she could make out despite the blur that they were humanoid-looking. She could feel the ground shake, as if something big and heavy was coming. It was none other than a Vajra Aragami.

Jumping from a cliff in the snowy, rocky, mountainous region, it landed right in front of her, growling as it did.

"Der'mo!"* she cursed as she slid under it. The Vajra roared as it noticed her and gave chase. As she ran, she was wondering where the rest of her teammates were. Especially their leader.

 _"Who is shooting at me?! Are they the ones who shot us down?!"_ she thought as the Vajra was still tailing her.

 _"Kota...Soma...anyone!? Where are you?!"_ as she thought as an explosion blew Alisa off. She flew a good 15 meters before falling into a pile of snow. The Vajra was looking for her. Alisa decided to take ahold of her God Arc and prepare herself for the unavoidable fight. But in the distance, she saw what looked like a large, metallic, bipedal object lumbering towards her and the Vajra. It started getting closer, the mechanical sounds of it getting louder. It's noise attracted the attention of the Vajra.

 _"What the hell is that?! Some kind of Quadriga?"_ She ran behind a rock nearby.

A battle ensued between the Aragami and the mecha. As the Vajra charged, the mecha opened fire with an automatic machine gun that fired blue laser bolts. It heavily damaged the Vajra, stopping the beast. It's "cape" had been ripped severely and many of it's body parts were heavily unbound. It tried to perform a pounce, only for the creature to fire an orange energy missile at it. Upon impact, the Vajra's head exploded. The body of the beast fell to the ground and the mecha moved closer and fired a barrage of orange energy missiles at it, messily disintegrating the remains.

 _"Wha-? How did that thing kill the Aragami so quickly? Is it...is it armed with God Arcs?!"_ Alisa's thoughts were cut short when it fired a missile in her direction, sending her flying again. Unfortunately, she was knocked out by the impact as she landed hard.

The sound of mechanical stomping getting louder was all she heard.

 _"Blyad.* It's getting closer...I'm sorry...father...mother...everyone...I've failed...as a God Eater..."_ As she was preparing to accept her impending doom, she could hear a helicopter's sound. More gunfire erupted as the helicopter got closer, followed by an explosion. The mecha fell with a very large ruckus as it fell apart from the damage.

"I've found one of the God Eaters," a voice said. It sounded like it was being spoken through a filter, leaving Alisa unable to distinguish its gender. Though she could distinguish a Northwest Europe Branch accent.

"C'mon now. Let's get you out if here before those gorillas find us," the same voice said. She could feel her God Arc, covered in some type of cloth, get placed over her chest and being bridal carried to somewhere. She could only get a glimpse of her savior: a man wearing a black helmet with an incorporated gas mask. All other details she couldn't make out due to how blurry her vision was. She was put down on something metallic, presumably the helicopter's interior.

"Is that all of them?" A voice that sounded like it was coming from a radio asked.

"Affirmative. We got the last one, the Russian girl. Now let's go, pilot!" Her savior said. As he turned to close the doors, she noticed a logo on the back of his jacket. It looked like the Fenrir logo, but the wolf had 4 eyes and it had larger fangs. An assault rifle and a Blade-Type God Arc were arranged below it in a skull and crossbones pattern. There was also some lettering on the back of his helmet. It read: **FSRPA**.


	2. Chapter 1: The Recovery Mission

**FSRPA Black Ops Headquarters**

 **[LOCATION REDACTED]**

 **May 14, 2071**

* * *

 _ **BGM:** God Eater OST - A Person's Expectations_

* * *

A man walked through the ambiently lit corridors of the headquarters. He was in possession of documents regarding the latest recruits of the Fenrir West European Black Ops. Unbeknownst to everyone, including the God Eaters, Fenrir had a top secret organization that was focused on researching and developing other ways to combat and (If possible) eradicate the Aragami permanently. It was called the FSRPA or Fenrir Special Research Projects Administration. FSRPA was surrounded with almost absolute secrecy and only few people were permitted to know of their existence. The reason being that Fenrir's propaganda had mostly convinced the survivors of humanity that only God Eaters could kill Aragami. FSRPA's research and experiments over the decades had born fruit to some prototype weaponry that could kill or at least do a significant amount of damage to lesser Aragami. It was feared that there would be backlash from the people and the God Eaters themselves if they found out that there were weapons capable of doing damage to Aragami without the use of injecting Oracle Cells into a person.

The only problem with the FSRPA's products was the fact that they were still too weak to even put a dent into the more tougher Aragami and their prototype nature. The weapons could be mass-produced, but their weakness negated their use due to how ineffective they were to larger-scale threats to any Branch.

The man reached a room, stopped and pulled out a keycard from his pocket and had it scanned on a nearby scanner which granted him access. It was the office of the West European Black Ops commander, Colonel Sheldon Meyers. Meyers hailed from Fenrir's North American Branch as a commander of one their bases' Peacekeeper troops. The soldiers under his command were noted for their extreme efficiency, professionalism and their amazingly high survival rate for Peacekeeper standards. His skills led him to be handpicked as a commander.

"Colonel Meyers. The recruits have arrived from the training grounds. Here are their files, sir." The man handed over a folder containing their personal information.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Meyers said as he flipped through the papers, he noticed a recruit who had a special marking stamped on his file.

 _"_ A GE candidate? _"_ he thought aloud. Normally, all people who lived in Fenrir's Branches were screened for possible Bias Factor compatibility. It was very rare for one person to not have been screened as it was mandatory for admission to live in them.

"The records state that he was already transferred to one of our boot camps when they found out." the Lieutenant replied to Meyers' comment.

"What? Interesting..." Meyers said as he scrutinized the recruit's picture.

"Should we retain him or hand him over, sir?" the Lieutenant asked. It was Meyers' call now to give up a potential soldier to become a potential God Eater. He thought about their ranks. The West European Black Ops Command was in urgent need for field troops, as there were not much potential candidates in the Europe sector.

" _Hmph. I'm sure there's enough GEs already..."_ Meyers thought. It was decided.

"We're holding him," Meyers said as he gruffly shrugged and looked through the other people in the papers. He sorted out five profiles and handed them to the lieutenant.

"These five are to be assigned to Bravo Squad. I'll see to it that I meet them all personally for their first assignment tomorrow. The rest I'll hand over to you later."

"Yes, sir." the lieutenant replied shortly before leaving the room.

* * *

 **May 15, 2071**

* * *

 ** _BGM:_** _God Eater OST - Strategy Briefing_ **  
**

* * *

All of the six members of the newly formed Bravo Team were lined up, standing at attention, in the briefing room of the facility. It was very silent except for their breathing and the sound of radar equipment beeping. They were all in full gear: a black, fully-enclosed helmet with incorporated gas mask and visor, and a red-lined, black combat uniform with multiple ammo pouches. Meyers was explaining to them the details of their first mission.

The structure of FSRPA's Black Ops units were unconventional. Each Fenrir Branch had ten squads assigned to carry out Aragami thinning operations in secrecy to test out the weapon prototypes and the occasional recovery operations for downed transport planes carrying FSRPA research materiel. All were led by a hand-picked high-ranking officer from the standard Peacekeeper forces, which meant the different Branches' units were led by generals, colonels and other high-ranking officers. Each with varying talents and methods. Additionally, during missions (Especially those that involved working close to unaware people), no one was allowed to use their real names. This was because the members of the field troops were stricken from public NORN databases in the name of secrecy.

"For your first mission, it's going to be one of the rare ones: a recovery mission. An FSRPA research team in the Russian region has discovered some...interesting artifacts that requires analysis back at the labs in Scandinavia. What the artifacts are and why they are so important is classified, but we need to get them back immediately. The plane carrying the packages was taken down, presumably by Aragami..."

"Well...this sounds easy," one soldier, callsign Bravo One, whispered to his other comrade, callsign Bravo Two, in a Northwest European-sounding accent. His voice was filtered, as all the operatives were. Meyers heard him regardless.

"Each mission that all of you will undertake will NOT be easy, Bravo One. All of you must be aware that you are only regular human beings given tasks that mostly...no _only_ God Eaters can perform," Meyers said as he walked in front of Bravo One and stopped, looking directly into his visor. One rolled and averted his eyes.

"As you all know, the survival rate of the Black Ops is very low. Many rookies have died on their first mission. Furthermore, it is very rare for a _WHOLE_ squad of rookies to survive their first few missions together. If you do survive, then I advise that you do not get overconfident with yourself," Meyers continued while walking to the large screen in front of them, with the map of the plane's crash site being displayed on the screen.

 _"Oh please. This wanker has never survived among a flock of bloody Borg Camlanns..."_ One thought to himself as Meyers continued his briefing.

"The six of you will be heading to its crash site in the northeastern Poland region. The crates containing the artifacts have been lined with Anti-Aragami Armor, hopefully preventing them from being consumed by the creatures. Your objective is to secure the crash site so we can send a VTOL to pick up both you and the crates. Be aware that Aragami might be roaming around the site, as a crash is obviously prone to attracting attention." Meyers then waved his hand, pushing the display of the map to his left. He waved upwards, showing a display of their loadouts.

"As usual you will all be equipped with our latest Anti-Aragami weaponry, like all FSRPA Black Ops Teams." The weapons displayed were the XRG-01 Magnus man-portable railgun, designed to tear straight through Aragami. However it could only penetrate weak-armored Aragami parts and had a ridiculously long charging and cooldown time. It was designated to be used by operatives Bravo Four and Five. Another weapon was the XEL-12 Arc Charger, a gun that fires lightning that can chain to enemies, unfortunately it can also chain to humans and is not strong enough to eradicate Oracle Cells so it is mostly used to stun Aragami. It was designated for use with Bravo One and Six. The F5A2 Fenrir Carbine Rifle is an assault rifle made with high-impact, embedding rounds. It fires 3-round bursts which embed itselves deep into Aragami skin. The rounds are laced with an experimental weakening agent. However, it cannot pierce any form of Aragami armor, so it must be shot at any soft portions of their bodies. Bravo Two and Three were designated to use this kind of weapon. All of them were also issued the FHG (Fenrir-Herstal-Glock) semi-automatic revolver. Nicknamed the "Fucking Heavy Gun", it fires .44 Magnum, .357 Magnum, .12 Gauge slugs, or embedding explosive rounds that explode when the detonator on the revolver is activated.

"Remember that this weaponry is still experimental and is incapable of killing bigger Aragami such as Chi-Yous, Kongous, Vajras, and Gboro-Gboros, but it is capable of incapacitating, maiming or outright killing Ogretails, Zygotes and Cocoon Maidens." Meyers then waved his hand down, closing the display of the weapons.

"Your Operator from now on is our communications officer, Lieutenant Janus Astares," Meyers said as the image of a woman in a black and red uniform similar to Meyers'. She had dark brown hair tied in a bun and headphones with a microphone.

"Hello, Bravo Squad! Janus reporting! I'll make sure to keep you guys updated on whatever happens during your missions," she said in an enthusiastic manner unusual for a high-ranking officer.

"Any questions?" he asked bluntly, scanning the six soldiers with a commanding glare. After a few seconds, a soldier with the callsign of Bravo Two raised his hand.

"Yes, Bravo Two?"

"Sir. What kinds of Aragami do we expect there?" he asked. Meyers then recalled that this operative was the one who actually managed to avoid becoming a God Eater.

"Mostly Ogretails and Cocoon Maidens. There is a possibility of Zygotes accompanying them, so keep your eyes open," Meyers quickly replied.

"Thank you, sir," Two said as he put his hand down.

"Any more questions?" Meyers asked again.

"No, sir!" They all replied.

"Good. If you're lucky, there might be absolutely no Aragami close to the crash site upon arrival," Meyers said as he stepped forward again. "Prepare for deployment."

As they all proceeded to the airfield Meyers tapped Bravo Two on the shoulder. The fully-enclosed helmet-wearing soldier turned to his superior.

"Yes sir?"

"You're the one who was supposed to be a New-Type GE, right?" Meyers asked the soldier.

"Huh? Oh uhhh...yes, sir."

"Once you get back after this, head to my office. We need to have a little chat. Now go join your squad," he said to Two.

* * *

 **Black Ops Airfield**

The black and red C-130 was already running at the airfield as all the members of Bravo were to embark on their first mission. The walk to the plane was silent, with no one bothering to talk to each other. Maybe it was because they were nervous, scared or probably a combination of the two. Only when the plane was in the air did someone say a word.

"You guys seem very quiet," Janus said through their radios. "But I'd like to inform you all that you're halfway to the destination. I'll update you on anything off. Good luck!"

"So...no one gonna talk about the mission?" one of the operatives, callsign Bravo Four, asked. Their team leader, Bravo Six, sighed.

"...we might as well. Now, I'm pretty sure y'all were listening to the colonel during the briefing, right?" Six said to the rest.

Everyone nodded.

"Now since we're almost at the jump point, I'm just gonna go through a quick run through the objectives: Primary is to secure, recover and extract the crates containing important shit. Secondary is to look out for Aragami. You all got that right?"

"Uh huh." One replied.

"Yep." Four replied.

"Still remember." Three replied.

Bravo Three looked down at her weapon. She wondered if this would actually be useful, since according to the data files, Aragami are completely impervious to bullet-based, contemporary weaponry except for God Arcs. The fact that their weapons were still in the experimental stage only confirmed that they were officially "field-testing" them for FSRPA like guinea pigs.

"Are the eggheads at FSRPA really sure that these guns of ours are gonna work? When we used these at boot camp, it took us a long time to kill one of those simulated Ogretails. And they were weakened, too." She said. Three wasn't very optimistic. Her experiences as a medic in the West Asian sector had left a strong mark on her outlook on the world. Being a God Eater would be more preferable compared to fighting Aragami with a bunch of seemingly outdated weapons.

"Well we wouldn't know unless we tried won't we?" Bravo Five said to her as he examined his railgun. "Besides, we didn't know if they were weakened or not. I'm sure these things'll get the job done."

"I was told by the other recruits that they were weakened, but fuck if I know..." Three said as a red light in the plane lit up. The drop point was near.

"OK. Everyone prepare for insertion." Bravo Six said as he stood up and adjusted the straps on his parachute. Everyone also stood up and lined up in a single file inside the fuselage and checked each other's equipment.

"We've reached the drop point, Bravo Squad. Happy landings," the pilots said as the light turned green

"ALRIGHT! JUMP!" Six shouted. "GO! GO! GO!"

Bravo Five jumped off first. Four, Three, Two, and One jumped off after. The last to do so was Six. It wasn't long after they all landed as the C-130 flew overhead. They were on their own now, with only a radio signal from HQ as their only lifeline.

* * *

"The HUDs in your helmets have been updated with the assumed location of the crash site," Janus spoke as the squad trekked through a snowy landscape.

"Copy. Any sign of Aragami in the area?" Six asked.

"There's some minor traces of Ogretails in the far north, but mostly none. You guys should be safe for now," Janus replied.

"There might be changes of concentration based on the drone scans we receive over time, so keep your eyes open!"

"Affirmative, Lieutenant. Six out."

The rest of the team finished making sure that none of their weapons were damaged during the drop as they set off for the crash site's position. Due to climate and weather changes, the majority of Poland became a very barren and cold wasteland. The sound of wind blowing over the mountains was one of the only things they heard. It was partially cloudy as well, with the sun peeking out and illuminating the environment.

"Brrr! It's s-s-so cold, I c-c-can feel it even with t-t-this thermal suit!" Bravo Four said. Three just chuckled.

"At least it ain't as hot as hell for us this summer. I'd rather be freezing than sweating, since you won't smell as bad," she said.

"Well excuse me for having grown up somewhere warm, thank you very much..." Four said as he shivered while trying to keep a proper grip on his railgun.

"Alright. Hold up, guys." Six said as he motioned to everyone to stop with a hand signal. They were behind the cockpit of the plane, which looked like it had been chomped on with huge teeth marks. The pilots' frozen corpses were still there.

"God...if you're still around and all, have mercy on the souls of these men," Six quietly said to himself as he looked in. His long experience in the Black Ops had already prepared him upon seeing corpses, but he still felt pity for them. Six looked over at the fuselage by peeking from the left side of the cockpit. There was a pair of Zygotes roaming around. They were probably curious and decided to check out the crash site.

"Two Zygotes near the fuselage. I think I see some of the crates. Nothing's tried eating them yet, form what I've seen," Six said to the squad.

"We can take two Zygotes. Those eggs are annoying in groups, but two's easy prey," Bravo One said as he readied his Arc Charger.

"Everyone, listen up. Fives. Three. You're with me. Four, Two and One. You get over to those boulders on the left. You take the left Zygote. We'll take the right one," Six said to the group.

"Ah. The good old double team."

"Alright!"

"Yes, sir!"

The first group stayed put as the second moved to the boulders as discreetly as possible. The Zygotes were just examining the crates and occasionally flying around the fuselage as if wondering what its contents were. Bravo Two put his carbine on burst-fire, Bravo Four turned on his railgun and Bravo One charged up his Arc Charger.

"We're in position, boss," Bravo Two said.

* * *

 ** _BGM:_** _God Eater OST - Voice of the Blizzard_

* * *

"BLAST 'EM!"

As Six shouted, both groups' Arc Charger units fired their weapons in near-unison. The Zygotes were shocked with electricity, incapacitating them for as long as the beams were being fired. Bravo Two and Three started shooting at the Zygotes with their rifles, with their specialized rounds weakening the Aragami.

"C'mon! I'm running outta charge!" Bravo Six yelled.

"Same here! Finish the bloody bastards off!" Bravo One followed.

The railgun-equipped operatives started charging up their weapons.

"Railguns nearing full-charge!" Five shouted.

"Railgun at full power! GET DOWN!" Bravo Four warned. The Arc Chargers finally discharged completely. Six, One, Three and Two all ducked as the railguns fired at the still immobilized Zygotes. The projectiles rammed into the Aragami almost instantaneously. The effect of the weakening agent made the Zygotes weak to the point that the rounds of the Railguns ripped straight through their bodies, killing them.

The entire team let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Four said in awe, his railgun emitting large amounts of heat.

"Goddamn it. We actually killed two of those...things." Five said.

"Good shooting, mates!" One said as he slapped Five on the arm, who reacted with a "What the hell?"

"We'll celebrate back at base. We're not done here yet. Lieutenant Janus?" Bravo Six said as he called in.

"Nice work, guys! R&D wasn't joking when they talked about the effectiveness of those guns," Janus responded.

"Lieutenant. We've already secured the crash site. The VTOL is clear to land here."

"Copy that. I'll have it sent over immediately from the nearest Fenrir forward base. Stay alert though. It's ETA is 20 minutes."

"Affirmative. Bravo Team out." Six turned to the rest of the group, who were busy examining the corpses of the Zygotes.

"I'm pretty sure that the body of this thing is supposed to dissipate in a few minutes." Five said as he let the railgun vent its heat.

"The Oracle Cells then go on and make a new Aragami, right?" Two asked.

"Yep. From what I've heard, whatever new Aragami is formed adapts to whichever kind of elemental attack killed it. Makes me wonder if our weapons will be effective the next time we fight one of these things," Five replied as the Zygote started to slowly dissipate.

"Alright guys, listen up! VTOL's coming in 20 minutes. In the meantime, we're gonna have to pull out all the crates from the wreck. Five, Four and One. You're helping me out. Two and Three. You're on lookout duty."

The four soldiers entered the fuselage, leaving the remaining two outside in the snow.

"Hey. Bravo Two, right?" Three said as she sat down on a rock.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You were supposed to be a God Eater, huh?"


	3. Chapter 2: Extraction

_**BGM:** Resistance: Retribution OST - Alternate Main Theme_

* * *

Two turned to her in surprise.

"I overheard you and Colonel Meyers. You were supposed to become a New-Type blah blah blah. Doesn't Fenrir force those compatible to become God Eaters? How did you get out of recruitment?" She said as she crossed her legs while laying down her gun.

* * *

 **Cargo plane fuselage interior  
**

"How many crates are in this thing anyway?" Bravo Five asked their leader. The wreck was very cramped, so they had to keep from accidentally impaling themselves on the sharp metal sticking out.

"I don't know. All we need to do is get whatever we find outside until the VTOL gets here," Six replied.

He spotted and picked up a crate. It wasn't as big as they expected. It was a small, metallic, square box with a concealable keypad to unlock the crate. Lined with Anti-Aragami Armor, it was designed to protect whatever contents it may have inside. The crates were only used for the most important of items.

"Well, they aren't that heavy, so start picking 'em up," Six said as he grabbed a second and stacked it on top of the first one he obtained.

"M'kay, boss."

"On it, sir."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

"Now that's kinda strange. Normally they'd let potential matches go. God Eaters do get a lot of benefits. Us though? Nope. None at all," Three said as she looked at the sky. Two was also sitting on a rock. Both their rifles were leaning on their respective rocks as well.

"Yeah. I know. Maybe the fact that I grew up outside of the Paris Branch might be related to that," Two said as he kicked a rock to the side.

"What?!" Three exclaimed as she turned her head to him in surprise. "You...you grew up out here? Among all these huge-ass monsters?"

"Errr...yeah..." Two replied as he looked down at the snow. "It's kind of a long story-"

"How's the date going, you two?" Four jokingly asked as he and Five walked out of the wrecked fuselage, crates in hand.

"Oh fuck you, Four," Three replied. "I hope you trip or something."

"Hey now, Three. That's not very nice of you," Four said, snickering as Janus spoke through their radios.

"The VTOL's nearing your location now, guys. Be alert though. There's a high Aragami concentration reading in your area."

"Thanks Lieutenant. We'll keep an eye out for them," Six replied as he counted the crates. There were eight crates in total.

"Any more in there?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's one more and it's bigger than the others!" One called out from inside the wreckage. "I'm gonna need help with this bloody thing!"

The sound of the VTOL could be heard in the distance. Meanwhile, Four and Five were helping One carry the last crate out.

"Thanks, mates."

"Eh. No sweat."

"You're welcome, amigo."

As they were carrying them out, Two could see the VTOL over the mountains already. He turned to inform them.

"Guys! Transport's here!"

The black V-22 Osprey with a wolf logo hovered near the wreckage. The door on the side opened and one of the pilots called out to them.

"Bring those crates over here! I'll help you put 'em inside!" he shouted as the squad picked up all the crates and brought them right near the Osprey. The co-pilot helped Six, One and Two up into the VTOL. Four, Five and Three started passing crates up to them. The biggest one was the last.

"Damn! What were they transporting in these anyway?" The co-pilot asked Six.

"Sorry. Can't tell you.." Six replied.

"I knew that was a stupid thing to ask. Classified shit, right?" The pilot said.

Six nodded as he signaled the others on the ground to get into the vehicle. When the last to get on was Four, they heard a loud roar.

"What was that?!" One asked.

* * *

 _ **BGM:** God Eater OST - An Approaching Nightmare (Forgotten Carrier Remix)  
_

* * *

"Shit! FOUR! GET IN! NOW!" Six shouted down as he reached his hand out. Four immediately grabbed it and climbed on.

"Phew! That was close!" Four said as he took a seat.

"That's all! Lift off!" The co-pilot shouted to the pilot. As the Osprey lifted off, a Fallen Kongou climbed on top of the cliff.

"Shit! It's a Kongou!" Fives yelled. It roared again as it prepared to lunge at the Osprey.

"TWO! GET ON THE MG NOW!" Six ordered. Two was the nearest so he mounted the GShG-7.62 machine gun on the side of the door and started firing at the Aragami's head. It was no use as it just scratched it's skin as the Fallen Kongou jumped at them. Luckily, the pilot turned the Osprey away at the right moment, the Kongou barely scratching the underside of the plane. It roared in frustration as the VTOL flew away.

"Screw what I said earlier. Now THAT was close!" Four said as he shut the door, with Two pulling back the machine gun as he did.

"Bravo Team! Are you okay?" Janus called in.

"We're good. A Fallen Kongou nearly took a bite out of our evac transport. We're heading to the drop-off point now." Six replied.

"Thank God. I was afraid to mark this as a mission failure when you guys were so close to completion. Good work out there, Bravo. Standby for further orders from Command," Janus replied, with the relieved tone in her voice very evident.

"Acknowledged," Six replied.

* * *

 **FSRPA Research Facility**

 **[REDACTED], Scandinavia  
**

 **Europe**

The trip was moderately long. Aside from the occasional Chi-You and Sariel sighting and pass-by of a flock of Zygotes, nothing bothered the Osprey as it made it's way. Despite the snow, there was no turbulence experienced by the aircraft, and the trip was a smooth one at best.

"What the hell are in these boxes that makes them so important?" One asked as he was looking at the eight crates that were secured with straps on the floor.

"Since we're being sent to obtain them, it must mean that they're probably components for a new weapon or something that they're developing in Russia," Six replied. "Talk among us squad leaders is that the Russia Branch encountered some weird shit over there..."

"Well it _IS_ Russia. A lot of weird shit always happens here in Europe," Three said. The pilot butted in.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but we're almost at the destination," he said. The Osprey landed shortly, with two Humvees waiting to carry the troops and transport nearby. The Black Ops soldiers unloaded the crates from the VTOL and loaded them in the backs of the vehicles, with them entering afterwards.

"Bravo. You got new orders," Janus announced. "You guys have to remain at the research facility until further notice. Your squad is in charge of escorting the crates." The soldiers weren't surprised to hear that.

"Guard duty now? Wow. This stuff might be more important than we thought," Four commented as the Humvees arrived at the second drop-off point, the facility itself.


	4. Chapter 3: Devourers of Deities

**FSRPA Research Facility**

 **Europe**

 **May 16, 2071.**

After unloading the crates, Bravo Team assisted a team of three scientists bringing them into the facility itself. Unlike other Fenrir structures, the facility was protected using a special Anti-Aragami wall that surrounded the perimeter of the building. Experimental Anti-Aragami railguns similar to the weapons they used, but in bigger scale were mounted on the roof to repel airborne Aragami. It was also an arcology (Like almost every Fenrir facility) that would sustain the scientists and researchers. The interiors had a more dominant white and red color scheme, compared to the usual red, black and brownish scheme other buildings primarily had.

"Thank goodness you managed to recover these crates! Our research on these would have been put at risk," a scientist said as they walked down one of the hallways in the R&D sector.

"Well, you're welcome," Four replied. _"'Put at risk'? So there's more of whatever's in these crates here, huh?"_ he wondered as they came to a stop in front of a vault-type door.

"Okay. This is as far as you can come with us," another scientist said. "Thanks again for your help."

One of them swiped a keycard on the door's scanner, with the door opening shortly after. They brought the trolley of crates inside and closed the door, leaving the elite soldiers outside.

"Alright. So now what?" Two asked aloud. Almost immediately, Lieutenant Janus replied to his question.

"Talk about timing, Two. Coincidentally, I just received your new orders," Janus announced. "According to Command, Bravo Team shall remain at the research facility to safeguard the items. Accommodations have already been prepared for the six of you, so until then, standby for further orders."

"Copy that, Lieutenant," Six responded as he slung his weapon on his back.

"Enjoy your stay, guys! If you have any questions, contact my line. Janus, out," she answered. Shortly after, Bravo Team proceeded towards the facility's Security Forces' Barracks for some rest.

"For 'security', huh?" One asked. "Who or what are we supposed to guard that stuff from? Aragami? What would they need tech components for?" he jokingly questioned.

"I've heard that the Aragami find high-tech shit very delicious. Like five-star meals..."

"Orders are orders, everyone," Six said. "Besides, I'm pretty worn out from all this excitement. A nice nap would be perfect right about now."

* * *

 **Fenrir Far East Branch**

 **Former Isles of Japan**

 **May 17, 2071.**

* * *

Far East Branch Director Johannes von Schicksal sat alone in his office in Administrative Sector of the Branch arcology. The Director was contemplating the progress of Project Aegis when he received a call.

"This is Director Schicksal speaking. What is it?" Johannes gruffly said after receiving the call.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything you might be doing, Director, but the NORN has identified three potential New-Type God Eater candidates."

"Send them over."

"N-Now, s-sir?"

"Potential must not be wasted. Have them take the test."

"R-Right away, Director. I've sent their data to your terminal."

"Thank you, Kariya."

"You're welcome, sir."

Johannes moved the laptop-like device in front of him and opened his NORN Database admin account inbox. The files of three potential New-Type God Eaters appeared alongside the files of the Old-Type candidates.

 _"Three potential New-Types? The odds must be in my favor, indeed,"_ he thought as he opened each of their profiles.

 _"Let's see..."_ he thought as he looked at the first person's profile. He was a teenager with slightly spiky light brown hair and cobalt eyes. In his profile picture, he looked mildly uncomfortable.

 _"Yuu Kannagi...inhabitant of the Far East Branch...his traits: kind and dependable based on his records from his primary and secondary education...although very laid back...and lazy. Ugh, we're going to have to change that once he gets his God Arc..."_

Johannes furrowed his eyebrows as he shook his head. He looked at the next person's profile. He was another teenager with more spikier hair than Yuu with a dark blue color and light green eyes. In his profile picture, he looked excited and enthusiastic.

 _"Lenka Utsugi...adopted brother of Iroha Utsugi...hard-headed, brash and impulsive... Well that isn't much of an improvement over Kannagi, but New-Types are New-Types...though his profile says he cares a lot about his friends and family. I'm afraid that won't do much for him..."_

Johannes sighed as he looked at the last profile. This time, the person was a teenaged girl. She had shoulder-length red hair tied up in a messy ponytail and grass green eyes. In her profile picture, she looked serious.

 _"Aki Tamashiro...intriguing. Top honors in all her stages of education. An intellectual with a penchant for old world literature...has issues with making connections with other people, a loner, tends to be cold towards strangers but affectionate and sweet to people she knows well...certainly an improvement over the last two."_

Johannes clasped his fingers over his mouth and closed his eyes.

 _"Oh Aisha, my love...don't worry. I'm so close to finishing our work, so please...wait a little longer..."_ he thought to himself as he shed a tear. Johannes wiped it off with his coat's sleeve as he logged off, stood up from his chair and headed for the God Eater Conversion Chamber.

* * *

 **Arcology Elevator  
**

* * *

 ** _BGM:_** _God Eater OST - Resting Time_

* * *

It was one hell of a day for Far East Brancher Yuu Kannagi. He was only 16 years old and on the way to becoming one of the fabled defenders of humanity. the God Eaters. Earlier that day, he and many others were subjected to the God Eater Evaluation Test. He was very confident that he wouldn't be compatible, but it seemed as if he had really bad luck.

Because he was identified as a potential New-Type.

Immediately after, he found himself and two other strangers on an elevator heading to the Branch's HQ's R&D sector. One was a girl dressed in a green Fenrir formal uniform. She was standing with her arms crossed and with an indifferent expression on her face. The other was a fierce-looking guy with a blue cape, brown gloves, ripped dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers. He was standing a little closer to him while playing with his coat by fanning a part of it to see how long he could keep it floating. Yuu was wearing a blue, unbuttoned Fenrir formal uniform jacket with a white shirt under the jacket, a black fingerless glove on his left hand, black pants, and short dark gray boots. He was leaning on the rail while holding onto it.

The atmosphere was very awkward, with only the pleasant-sounding elevator music breaking the silence. Yuu found it funny that an intimidating place like the Branch HQ would have such cute-sounding elevator music.

 _"How many floors does this place have?"_ Yuu wondered as he looked at clock of the elevator. It had only been five minutes!

 _"Auuugh...I don't know what's gonna kill me. The awkwardness or the tension..."_

Yuu took a deep breath and sighed. He might as well get to know his fellow New-Type candidates, so he turned to the guy near him.

"Hey..." he weakly said, getting the other man's attention and getting him to look at him. The girl ignored him.

 _"Aaaaand it's already even more awkward. Great job, Yuu. Master of interaction you are,"_ he thought as he mentally cringed and facepalmed.

"You're, uhhh...you're a New-Type too, right?" Yuu asked.

The other guy grinned at him.

"You too? Nice!" he said as he gave Yuu a thumbs up.

 _"At least this guy's friendly. Thank goodness,"_ Yuu thought as he sighed in relief.

"I'm Yuu. Yuu Kannagi. You are...?"

"Lenka Utsugi. Nice to meet ya, dude!" Lenka said as he held out his hand for Yuu to shake, which he did.

"I suppose I should introduce myself as well, since you two already have..." the girl said, startling the two which caused them both to jump back.

"Oh wow, you finally talked!" Lenka said as he was backed up against the wall. The girl rolled her eyes in disdain.

"Overactor..." she muttered.

"I'm Aki Tamashiro. Just Aki is fine," she said, still having her back towards them. "Let's just keep it at a first name basis, understood?"

"Sure."

"Gotcha, Aki."

At that moment, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Two Fenrir Elite Peacekeepers entered and escorted them out. The three kept silent as they were brought through empty, dark-colored hallways.

They stopped in front the large blast doors of the conversion chamber.

"The Director awaits the three of you inside," one of them spoke.

Yuu, Lenka and Aki stood in front of the doors as they opened in a slow and intimidating manner, stopping to leave enough space for the three to walk inside.

The doors closed behind them as they were presented with three machines that looked like large, metal clamping devices in the middle of a hexagon-shaped room. Each of them had a God Arc on them.

 _"Okaaay...that looks painful as hell!"_ Yuu thought as he looked. He was starting to sweat profusely. What had he gotten himself into? He looked at Aki and Lenka. Aki was still indifferent, while Lenka looked determined.

 _"How are they not scared? Just look at those things! It looks like it could rip my arm off!"_

On the upper part of the wall in front of them was an observation and control center. They could see a blonde-haired man dressed in a white Fenrir Administrator's coat and uniform together with a mature-looking woman wearing a customized, white sniper's uniform. There were also scientists behind the two of them observing the three.

Yuu noticed that the walls all had varying degrees of damage on them. Some had large claw marks, others had holes.

* * *

 _ **BGM:** Rainbow Six Siege OST - Invitational Theme_

* * *

"Greetings, New-Types. Welcome to one of humanity's last bastions, Fenrir," the man spoke, his voice booming throughout the room.

"Here in this chamber, we shall test if you have the capability to join the the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force..."

 _"The what?"_ Yuu wondered.

"...Or as you all know them by, the God Eaters."

 _"Oh, riiiight. Dammit Yuu!"_ Yuu mentally facepalmed.

"I advise you all to relax. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Yuu raised an eyebrow.

 _"Oh really now? The three, big machines in the middle of the room look definitely friendly,"_ Yuu thought as he focused on breathing properly to keep calm.

"Once you have deemed yourselves ready, please place the wrist of your choice on your respective devices in the middle of the room," the man spoke. Yuu, Aki and Lenka walked towards one of the machines. Yuu glanced at Lenka, who gave him a nod as he walked to the machine on the right.

* * *

 _ **BGM:** None_

* * *

He stood in front of his machine. A basic model God Arc and the lower half of his armlet was mounted on the device. Yuu tried to keep calm as he looked at his companions, who were each readying themselves for their respective machines.

Yuu had heard stories about the God Eaters. Some good, some bad. One story in particular was about what happened when potential God Eaters were not compatible with their God Arcs: The God Arcs ate them! Would that happen to him here?

He knew he had no choice, if there even was any. The most important choice was to be made by the God Arc.

It was do or die.

Yuu took a deep breath as he looked at his right wrist.

"Okay, God Arc-san..." he said as he looked at the God Arc.

"...Please take care of me."

Yuu placed his arm on the lower half of the armlet.

 ***SHUNK***

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Yuu screamed as the clamp slammed down on his wrist. It felt like several needles were jammed into his right wrist at the same time. The pain forced him onto his knees as he grabbed his wrist. He looked at Aki, who was surprisingly taking it well, though he could see that she was grasping her arm in pain. He looked at Lenka, who was grunting in pain, but compared to Yuu, he was only on one knee.

 _"My wrist! MY WRIST! NGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

Yuu felt something get injected into his arm. The sensation spread throughout his body, making him feel lightheaded.

 _"Uhhhnnn...what...the...?"_

Once it completely spread, the clamp flipped open. Yuu groggily pulled himself up, his hand grasping the God Arc. He pulled it off as he held onto the machine to keep his balance.

"Woah...huh?"

He looked at his arm. The God Arc felt very light to him.

"I thought these things were heavy...?"

Suddenly, a black and red tendril shot out of the God Arc and mechanically inserted itself into a notch in Yuu's armlet. Yuu's eyes widened in shock and fear as a black mass spread from the armlet to his forearm and his hand. The mass faded as fast as it appeared.

"Congratulations. The three of you are the Far East Branch's first New-Type God Eaters," the man said as Yuu, Aki and Lenka all looked up at the control room.

"Now that we are certain of your compatibility with your God Arcs, we must ensure your well-being with a short physical examination. Now please wait in the lobby. A doctor will see to you shortly, but do tell someone if you are feeling unwell."

Yuu turned back to see Lenka and Aki holding their respective God Arcs.

"Wow, Yuu. You've got a really high voice," Lenka said to him as he nudged him on the arm.

"Hmph," Aki said as she examined her Arc. "This will need some improvements..."

Yuu sighed in relief. It was all over, he survived his conversion and he was now a God Eater!

"You will all be under the command of Lieutenant Amamiya for the duration of the day. Follow her orders well," the man said as he left the control center with the observing scientists, leaving the woman behind.

"New-Types!" she announced, calling the attention of the three as they looked at her.

"Relinquish your God Arcs once you exit the room. You will not need them for today. I shall see all of you in the lobby," she said before leaving.

* * *

 **HQ Lobby**

* * *

 _ **BGM:** God Eater OST - Peaceful Time  
_

* * *

The trio exited the elevator, leaving the Elite Peacekeepers inside to return to their posts at the Administration sector.

"I can't believe I'm a God Eater now..." Yuu mumbled as he looked at his armlet, still in disbelief over everything.

"Well you better, Yuu!" Lenka exclaimed. "I can't wait to kick Aragami ass!"

They walked past the Terminals and down the stairs. Aki and Lenka went over to the vendor to buy snacks, while Yuu sat down on a cushioned bench near a male teen wearing a yellow and orange striped cloth cap with earflaps, a scarf with brown and beige stripes, a sleeveless yellow cardigan open up to the chest with a logo on the back over a sleeveless black shirt with cobwebs pattern, orange shorts with black vertical stripes with zippers at the knee level that were open, and pockets on the sides along with matching shoes that reach below the ankles.

"Hi there! Want some gum?" he asked Yuu, who was startled.

"Oops. Didn't mean to scare ya there," he said.

"Oh no, it's alright. I wasn't expecting you to say hi to me either," Yuu said as he smiled awkwardly at the stranger.

"Well, anyway. About that gum..." he said as he fumbled in his pocket. "...oh. Totally out, dude. I think I just ate the last piece..."

"It's fine, it's fine. I can just buy something from the vendor, it's alright," Yuu said to him.

"Errr...what was the flavor of that gum, by the way?"

"Let me see..." the teen said as he swung his legs while looking at the wrappers. "...uhh, peppermint?"

Yuu sighed as he drooped his head.

 _"Aww man..."_

A few seconds of silence passed until the teen talked to him again.

"Sooo...you're a match too?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. That's...kind of why I'm here," Yuu replied.

"Huh. Well I guess that makes at least two of us. So how old are you, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm uhhh...sixteen. Yeah, sixteen. How about you?"

"Fifteen, but I've still got like a nanosecond of experience on ya."

"Oh really now?"

"Well I did get converted a few minutes before you, I reckon."

Yuu chuckled.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I've gotten your name yet," Yuu asked him.

"Kota. Kota Fujiki," the teen said as he held out a hand.

"Yuu Kannagi. Nice to meet you, Kota," Yuu said as he shook Kota's hand.

"Pleasure to meetcha too, Yuu!"

"Heeey! What am I missing?" Lenka said as he walked over holding a small bag of potato chips and a can of soda. Aki followed, munching on a sandwich and holding a bottle of water under her arm.

"Oh. Lenka, Aki. This guy here's, uhhh, Kota," Yuu said as he pointed a hand to Kota. "Kota. These two are Lenka and Aki. We're all New-Types."

"Wait, whaaaaaat?" Kota guffawed upon hearing. "Y-Y-You three?"

"Hard to believe, right?" Lenka said before putting down the soda can and eating some chips.

"I-I've heard about New-Type God Eaters from the other Branches, but we have three already? Woah, man!"

Aki swallowed a bite before speaking. "So I assume you're an Old-Type then?"

The four didn't notice Tsubaki standing behind Aki and Lenka.

"Stand," she commanded. The four looked at her in surprise.

"Who? Us?" Yuu asked as he pointed to himself.

"Not just you two, all of you! Stand at attention, now!"

Yuu and Kota stood up immediately, with Kota leaning his head back way too much. Aki and Lenka turned immediately towards Tsubaki, Aki still holding the sandwich and water and Lenka with the potato chips.

The four presented themselves to a gorgeous woman wearing a variant of Fenrir's sniper uniform, which exposed a ridiculous amount of cleavage and her thighs. Her long hair was swept to her right, covering her right eye. On her right arm was a deactivated armlet and she was holding a clipboard on her left. Lenka and Yuu didn't know where else to look at but her face, which was astonishingly beautiful.

* * *

 _ **BGM:** Rainbow Six Siege OST - Invitational Theme_

* * *

"Hmph. I'll allow the both of you to hold those items for now. I've got a busy day planned, so I'll keep this brief. I am Lieutenant Tsubaki Amamiya. I'm the senior operator here at Far East Branch and also your advisor and temporary commanding officer for today. The schedule for all four of you is the following: a full medical check-up followed by a gamut of physical conditioning. You will all be taught basic combat strategies and tactics. Afterwards, you'll be given a brief overview of God Arcs and armaments."

Tsubaki looked at each of them in the eyes before continuing. She rolled her eyes upon seeing Kota.

"Until now, the God Eaters have placed their lives on the line to protect you and all your loved ones. Starting from today, it's your turn to pay them back. So if all of you want to stay alive from now on, every single order shall be answered and obeyed immediately, understood?"

None of them answered, being too scared and nervous. Tsubaki sighed.

"I said, am I _understood_?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the four shouted in unison. Tsubaki nodded in approval

"Very good. Now, about your exams..." she said as she looked at the four of them before locking eyes with Yuu.

"Why don't we begin with you, young man?"

"M-Me?"

"Yes. You. Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's office before 1500 hours. The three of you..." she said as she looked at Kota, Lenka and Aki. Tsubaki glanced at her clipboard to check their names.

"Fujiki, you're at 1600. Utsugi, at 1700. And you, Tamashiro. You're at 1800. Is that clear?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the three shouted.

"Excellent. Until then, you may familiarize yourselves with the facility. Once again, welcome to the Fenrir Far East Branch, which we affectionately call 'The Den'. It will be your home and your teammates will be your family."

"You're all dismissed. Good luck and Godspeed."


End file.
